The Wolves
by Gael Grimm
Summary: Hawke and Fenris speak alone after the death of Hadrianna and before Leandra's disappearance. This chronologically follows 'A Bitter Truth' there were so many hits it inspired me to post another one. It is a "sequel" if you need call it that, however to two can be read separately. Please R&R. Rated T for mild language and themes.


_**Hello! I don't own DA2 or any of the characters or places mentioned here in. This chronologically follows 'A Bitter Truth' there were so many hits it inspired me to post another one. It is a "sequel" if you need call it that, however to two can be read separately. Like every other story I hope you enjoy this and review (good or bad). **_

"When Father was alive I told him I wanted to train in the Rogue arts with the Chaisnd in Ferelden. He didn't stop me but he did ask me why."

"What did you tell him?"

"The truth. I wanted to be special; like him Bethany had shown she was a mage and Carver was becoming talented with the sword. I was the oldest and I was adept at neither. I also told him I wanted to stop the Templars from taking he and Bethany."

Fenris laughed, "so a protector from the start."

"Far from it. It was angry at the Templars and myself. I had been shown how inadequate I was defend them. He told me a story his own father had told him when he came into his powers. Would you like to hear it?"

"Why not." he said handing her the bottle of Aggrigio they shared. "Father told me that in everyone's heart; man or woman, slave or king, there are two wolves constantly lock in battle. One wolf is Hate...the other is Love." She said smiling, her cheeks rosy from the drink.

"Fenris looked at her intrigued and when she didn't continue he asked, "so which wins?"

Altheda stood, unsure of why she was going to do what she was, and set the bottle on the table beside Fenris. She leaned close to Fenris' ear and breathed in his scent. "The one you feed more." she answered letting her cheek brush the length of his as she stepped back. Hazarding a quick glance at his face before she gracefully left. He seemed startled but not displeased or affronted by the touch.

As she stepped out and shut the door she paused outside the estate she took in a deep lung full of air and sighed. Fenris was an infuriating man to read, so brooding and yet he joked with Varric, gracefully skirted Isabella's advances and passionately debated with Sebastian. His passions had not surprise her, not even when so many months before he had appeared in her entry to apologize. She still didn't know what had made her brazen enough to grab a hold of him; though the hours that ensued had almost convinced her it was a good thing she had, the pain in his eyes afterward had her very unsure...even to this day.

The more she thought about it the more she realized that tonight was the first night in all those months she had been alone with him. To her relief it had not been awkward, _not until I made it so, _she mentally corrected.

Slowly she walked back to her estate in the cold Hightown breeze, she had taken her hair down from the high bun she wore while traveling and the red auburn tresses licked at her cheeks and neck when the wind blew. The embrium oil in her hair calmed her as she took in a breath; the Salubrious oil was a trick she had picked up in training, it calmed the nerves and helped the rogue to clear her mind and focus better on her surroundings. The image of Fenris seemed to have other designs as it was again called to her mind. Sighing she buried both hands in her hair and vigorously ran her short clipped nails over her scalp. What was it that made this willowy and tormented ex-slave so damn hard to forget. While she was not as experienced as Isabella, Fenris had not been the first of her lovers so that was no cause for this distraction, and that is what Fenris is isn't it? He was a distraction, a liability.

Even as she formed the thought she heard sot footsteps behind her and cursed herself for not bringing her mabari with her. Hightown was dangerous at night, even for the Champion of Kirkwall. Quickly she turned a Coterie Shiv in each hand, the blades glowed a soft white from Sandal's frost enchantments. A small gasp of alarm was rewarded to her when she turned and saw it was Orana who stood before her. With a heavy exhale that was a combination of relief and exasperation she quickly sheathed her daggers and relaxed a bit. "Orana what are you doing out here alone at night? It is dangerous." she barked protectively.

Orana bowed at the waist and folded her hands together. "I am very sorry mistress but this was left for you by the other elf and Master Bodahn thought it might be important. So I said I would bring it to you myself," she said quickly in her regularly nervous tone and produced a small wrapped package.

"Thank you but it could have waited, I would hate to think you may have hurt. I'm heading back to the estate now, why not walk with me? There is safety in numbers." Hawke said in a warm motherly tone.

"Thank you Mistress you are very kind." Orana replied stepping closer as Hawke turned her attention to the package.

The outside was an off beige butcher's paper wrap that was secured with twine, its contents felt cold and heavy in her hand. Carefully she loosened the twine, cautious of the magic she cold feel radiate from whatever "gift" lay inside. As Hawke unwrapped the paper a small white light shown in the dim street. Orana gasped and stepped back causing Hawke to look at her curiously before examining the trinket.

It was a beautiful amulet slightly larger then the others she owned. The fine chain was made from silverite that gleamed ghostly in the unnatural light. The light itself came from a glass orb set inside a silverite ring. The glass was filled with orichalcum which gave off the silvery blue light, much like lyrium's, that they were now washed in. Upon closer inspection Hawke could pick out flecks of glitterdust amongst the orichalcum . It was truly beautiful but she knew better than to simply put on a magic amulet without knowing what it did or whom it was from. Holding it up by the sturdy chain she turned to Orana, "Do you know what it is?"

"It is a Tevinter binding amulet Mistress." Seeing the awe in Orana's face she raised an eyebrow to press for more explinaton. " In Tevinter they are given when you care for someone. They are for protection and are very expensive even in Tevinter. Her must care for you a great deal." She said in a slightly whimsical voice.

"Who brought this to the house, Orana?" Hawke asked roughly. She was slightly unnerved after the resent string of missing women.

"The elf, he used to be a slave too. He helped you free me from the Magisters." She grasped for a name but was overwhelmed by Hawke's sudden questions.

"Fenris? Fenris sent this to the estate?" She was shocked, When had it arrived?

"Yes he is the one. I have been looking for you since you left with Brother Sebastian and the Mage Warden." Orana said hanging her head again.

Hawke stared at the amulet, that meant that Orana had been looking for her most of the day. "Thank you Orana, what do you say we go home now?" Orana nodded and they began across the courtyard to the estate. As they walked Orana told Hawke of the other things she had done that day and Hawke was pleased to hear that the ex-slave now servant was adjusting to life in Kirkwall, Orana had even planned to buy a new dress the next day. As they entered the foyer amicably neither had expected the mess of shouting they walked into. Leandra had gone missing.


End file.
